


Miss Lucy Jones

by Coffee_ndShiraz



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_ndShiraz/pseuds/Coffee_ndShiraz
Summary: A Berena FanFiction based on the film Coyote Ugly. Bernie owns a bar, a bar like no other in New York and when Serena goes undercover to Investigate a Crime, the blonde finds herself falling head over bar stools for Miss Lucy Jones.





	1. A New Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people, this is my first ever attempt at writing a Fic this big so please be kind to me if It's awful. So as you know I got the idea for this story from the film Coyote Ugly if you haven't yet watched it I 100% recommend! It's a great film and will help set the scene a little when reading this. I really hope you like it and I've already got most of it planned out so updates will be very regular. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think, where I could improve and what you would like to see happen in the next chapter! :)  
> Massive thank you to Hannah @PrincessHanHan for working her magic and editing it for me!

 

Chapter 1. A New Identity

 

"Two americanos, two teas and a double shot latte, quick as you can please."

Serena never imagined she would be the one doing the coffee runs when she moved to the big city, like any girl in her mid-twenties, she had dreams. She set off to New York in the hope of working for the NYPD, whatever it took she'd make it, so she thought, even if it meant starting at the bottom.

'Ha' she laughed at herself juggling the cups in her hands, trying to open the door to exit the shop and head back to work. 'Ten years on and I'm still a bloody runner' She muttered under her breath, placing the cups on the glass table of the boardroom ready for the next meeting. No one ever said thank you, no one even noticed her in fact, she was a ghost, only ever visible when they needed coffee or paperwork filing.

"Who's taking notes? Where is Cindy? We are already running ten minutes behind schedule!" Shouted a man from behind her.

"You there!" Serena stopped dead in her tracks, halfway out the door and turned in question to the tall man.

"Yes, you girl. Lucy is it? Sit down you're taking notes, understand?" The man directed Serena to a chair in the corner, handing her a pad and pen, encouraging her to sit down with a hand on her shoulder.

"It's Serena, actually I, I don't think-" She was cut off by another man, talking rudely over her, announcing the agenda of the meeting. She had never been allowed to attend one of the meetings before, only ever having the pleasure of typing up the notes. It was Cindy's job, but she always insisted. Serena had tried many times to get into the police academy when she first moved, but with little money to get by, she needed a job and soon found herself as the secretary of the police department.

"We've had a tip-off that a bar downtown is involved with the recent supply and distribution of the new drug known as 'The Power Pill' or 'K29' as some will call it." The man pauses for breath whilst looking over the paper in front of him before continuing. "This drug is believed to be linked to several deaths recently so it's important that we put a stop to this"

Serena remembered reading the article in the Times a few weeks back, the picture of a girl just 16, taken before her life had begun. The image of the girl ran through her head, she reminded Serena of a friend from school, a dear friend that took the wrong pill at a house party one night and never survived.

"I can't go under cover, they know my face too well, in fact, they know all our faces in that area of town!" The redhead paused to laugh "Can't we just get a search warrant and raid the bloody place?" Serena was pulled from her thoughts by the sharp voice of a woman with cheekbones that could cut glass.

"Well I'm afraid that was plan A, you know what head office is like, funding issues or something.." The man lost his trail of thought and cleared his throat "So it looks like we have no choice but to take matters into our own hands before another poor soul dies." He spat the last sentence out before rubbing his head as if he was trying to summon thoughts with his hands.

"We need someone that's under the radar, someone who is almost invisible" The other man speaks out.

"Oh sorry, I spoke to Casper the ghost last week, he's not available either" The redhead sarcastically commented.

The chief officer made eye contact with Serena "Someone no one notices" he turned his gaze back to the fiery woman and then back at Serena.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" The officer rolled her eyes and half laughed.

"She's a coffee runner for god's sake! Forget it, I will just do it myself."

"And risk getting caught and jeopardizing the mission? I don't think so."

Serena looked down at her paper, nervously playing with her pen, before clearing her throat.

"I'll do it.." All the heads in the room turned to focus on the brunette.

"I mean, I, well, I don't have any training but-" She was cut off by the tall man walking towards her and leaning on the table opposite.

"We can train you. It won't be easy and it certainly won't be without its dangers but I will make sure your pay will more than accommodate."

Serena swallowed hard trying to process his words. Could she really do this? What if she got hurt? Serena thought of why she'd moved to the city, this was a dream of hers after all. She then thought of her friend, 'I can't let another girl die' she almost promised herself before looking up at the man.

"When do I start?"

____

Serena stood outside the bar eyeing up the metal railings across the door. 'It can't be closed surely' she questioned, checking her watch to make sure she got the right time. She put her hand between the bars knocking on the red door sharply and stood back to wait for an answer. After a few minutes, she slid her phone from her coat pocket to double check she had the right address and wasn't going mad. "Coyote Ugly.." she lets the words purr off her tongue "Who names a bar that anyway?!" She laughs to herself.

"Me that's who..."

Serena whipped her head around, mouth agape and cheeks slightly flushed, flustered because she had been caught out. She was confronted by a tall woman with legs that stretched for miles and blonde wavy hair that needed taming.

"I, er.. s-sorry" Serena bowed her head looking at the floor wishing it would swallow her whole. She could feel the brown eyes burning up and down her body and tried to get her mouth to form some words when the blonde stayed silent.

"My name is Se... L-Lucy Jones," Serena cleared her throat hoping the woman didn't realize her hesitation. "I'm here about the job" Serena smiled nervously up at the blonde who was just standing there with her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

Serena had almost choked on her cigarette when she was told what her new identity would be... Miss Lucy Jones, 29, Single, aspiring Singer from Boston. 'At least the age makes up for the hideous name' she thought. She had always hated that name and couldn't sing for the life of her, at least not in front of a crowd. She was glad however that they knocked a few years off her age, and thanked God they didn't believe she could get away with being older. Serena had been given a week to re-create herself and get her background story straight, which she found it easy, but within the first meeting, it was evident that this was going to be a challenge.

"Follow me" The blonde gestured, with a nod of the head, as she walked down the side steps into the cellar "and bring a few crates with you while you're at it!" She shouted up to the brunette.

Serena struggled down the steps underestimating the weight of the box and tried not to trip on the last step as she reached the bottom.

"Here," The woman said taking the heavy item from her hands. Serena couldn't help but notice the strength of the woman, the way her arms looked and muscles flexed as she shuffled the boxes around.

"I'm Bernie by the way" She spoke with a smile, wiping her hands down the side of her white vest top before offering one to Serena to shake.

As far as interviews go, that was by far the quickest she had ever encountered, also strangely one of the hardest. There was something about Bernie that made Serena uneasy, made every nerve in her body come to the surface and left her confidence shaken. This was going to be a challenge, of course, she knew what she was getting herself into, but her lack of bar skills would soon show as she had a trial shift on Saturday. It was the make or break night and all she had to do was be a Coyote, whatever that was.

____

Saturday night came round too quickly as Serena soon found herself standing in front of her mirror applying a coat of deep wine lipstick. Bernie's words echoed through her mind 'Wear something that will please the customers'  
'What does that even mean?' she questioned as she looked over her outfit. She had decided on a plain white blouse and a black pencil skirt that rested just on her knee.

"Pull yourself together, Campbell" She took one last deep breath before grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

Her heart raced the whole way there, feeling more nervous the closer she got. A part of her never wanted the journey to end. 'Was she really ready to do this? What if she made a fool of herself and lost the job?' The thoughts wouldn't stop running through her mind, she was out of her comfort zone and couldn't put her finger on the sickening feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach.

The cab ride was over far too soon in Serena's eyes, she took a moment to compose herself, took a few deep breaths and re-applied her lipstick.

"Everything okay ma'am?" Serena jumped slightly when the man's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Erm, yes er- Sorry" She reached into her coat pocket and paid the man her fare.

"Right, It's now or never... You've got this." She said to herself stepping out of the car and turning to face the bar before putting one foot in front of the other and making her way to the door.

____

"So Bern, what's this new girl like then?" Bernie's attention was drawn from her current task of stock-taking by a stern voice.

"Oh I don't know Alex, I've only met her once.." She replied, knowing full well that Alex was fishing for details.

"You know what I mean, was she.. easy on the eye?" The woman gave her a quick wink and Bernie sighed shaking her head.

"She was attractive yes if that's what you are implying.." Bernie glanced over at the woman leaning against the bar.

"Not my type, so you can stop smirking!" She shot Alex a warning look to tell her to shut up and get back to work.

Bernie hadn't really thought about Serena in that way before Alex had mentioned it. Yes, she will admit, when she first saw her she thought she was beautiful, very beautiful. However she knew there was no point thinking any more of it. After all, she was her boss, she couldn't let her thoughts lead her astray, she had to stay professional. Bernie had never been one to mix business with pleasure, it was one of her main rules. Besides, she had given the girls several bollockings in the past, how could she possibly excuse her self.

____

Serena couldn't have prepared herself for what she saw when she walked through the door and into the bar. She imagined it would be like any other bar but oh how she was wrong. As she walked through the door into the crowd of people she followed their focus to the bar where two young girls stood dancing. She stood in shock as she watched them grind against each other before another figure walked up to them and poured a jug of liquid over their chests. It took her a while to realize that the other woman was in fact, Bernie. Her eyes trailed down the length of her body. She swallowed as she took in the sight of the tight leather trousers and corset waistcoat that enhanced Bernie's breasts.

'What have I gotten myself into? I can't do this.' Serena turned to make a run for the door when a voice called her name.

"Lucy!" She carried on walking, trying to break free from the crowd of people. It was loud, so she could pretend she never heard the voice calling out to her. Serena put one hand on the door handle and turned it to open when she felt a firm grip on her arm causing her to turn around.

"Leaving already?" The blonde looked her dead in the eye and Serena couldn't tell if she was being serious as she caught a hint of playfulness sparking behind them.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this" She breathed out nervously and gestured with her hand towards the two women still dancing away on top of the bar.

"Just stay for an hour? I will show you the ropes and if you don't like it, we can call it quits!"

The grip on her arm had softened with Bernie's voice and was now rubbing gently against her blouse in encouragement to stay. Serena thought about why she came to the city in the first place. She knew this was her only chance to prove herself and show them she could do more than fetching a coffee or two.

"Okay" She nodded in agreement.

"It won't be easy but, I promise, I will ease you in gently" Bernie shot her a wink and gave her a reassuring smile before showing her around and introducing her to the other girls.

"Hi, I'm Morven and this is Alex, don't worry she's not as scary as she looks!" The girl laughed with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Alex stood there, eyeing Serena up, pursing her lips slightly and giving her a nod of the head.

"Aye, Bern... I thought you said she wasn't your type?" Serena looked over to Bernie and saw the red creep into her cheeks instantly but soon laughed it off giving Alex a nudge.

An hour passed and Bernie could feel how tense Serena was, she hadn't asked to leave yet but maybe she was just being polite. She watched Serena from the other end of the bar, she was slowly getting the hang of things but noticed her struggling to try and pull a pint. She watched as it would froth up too fast and spill over almost instantly. She walked up behind Serena, clearing her throat to make her presence known to the brunette. Serena jumped out of her skin letting the glass slip through her hands and crash to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Bernie-" She gasped in embarrassment bending over to pick up the shards of glass scattered across the sticky floor.

"Leave it" Serena froze and stood back up to face her, she felt the woman lean closer into her and for a moment she thought Bernie was going to hug her. She held her breath as the blonde reached behind Serena's back, faces so close together, she could smell her perfume. Bernie grabbed a glass and handed it to her.

"Here, try again" Serena took the glass and turned on the spot still feeling the closeness of Bernie behind her.

"Tilt the glass at a slight angle and pull down slowly" She could feel the woman's breath against her neck and the speed of her heat increase as nerves took over her body. She pulled the beer tap down and once again the beer overflowed.

"Here, let me show you" Serena was about to move to the side to let Bernie take over when she felt a hand being placed on her lower back to stop her. Bernie settled her other hand over Serena's slowly adjusting the angle of the glass. She didn't realize how much her hands had been shaking until she felt Bernie steadying her grip.

"Now pull it down again, when it starts flowing start bringing the glass upright" Serena felt the loss of contact as Bernie let go so Serena could finish the second half on her own.

"There you go! You'll be running this place in no time!" The sound of laughter filled her ears as she turned to thank the woman, but was interrupted before she could even open her mouth to speak.

"That's if you want to stay?" Bernie was now fiddling nervously with her hands waiting for a response. She didn't know what it was about Serena that made her hopeful, made her want to know every detail about the stranger she'd only just met.

"Well... It's just that, well, I don't really fit in.. do I?" Bernie gave her a puzzled look trying to work out what the brunette meant.

"What do you mean?" Serena looked towards Morven and Alex both spinning bottles around their fingers in some kind of routine.

"Well look at them, they are beautiful, sexy and everything I am not... Besides can you imagine me in an outfit like that? I thought my choice of clothing was pretty revealing but I feel overdressed compared to them. You might as well call me a nun!" Serena inhaled sharply catching her breath realizing just how much she was rambling. She was about to apologize when she saw a hint of mischief in Bernies eyes.

"Well.. let's fix it then"

Bernie looked Serena's outfit up and down before grabbing a sleeve on her blouse and tearing it off. Serena gasped in shock, thankful it wasn't expensive and laughed slightly as Bernie repeated the action on the other side. She then felt Bernie's hands grab hold of the waistband of her skirt and twist it up a few inches, revealing more of her thighs, before taking a step back to admire her work.

"Ah, just one more thing"

Serena watched as Bernie stepped closer to her, invading her personal space, the air around her thickened and she wondered what Bernie was thinking, what she was going to do next? She watched Bernie's eyes fall, landing on her chest, then shooting back up to settle on her own. She was trying to read her thoughts when she felt the back of her hands trail from the collar of her blouse and down to meet in the middle, where the two sides of fabric were held together. She felt air hit the newly exposed skin as Bernie undid the first button revealing just a hint of cleavage.

Serena swallowed, trying hard to hide how fast her heart was now beating, how nervous Bernie was making her. It took everything in her to not lick her lips. Serena expected Bernie to stop there but she slid her hands down to the next button revealing even more of Serena's chest. She tried hard to keep her gaze fixed with Bernie's but the blonde soon broke the eye contact and glanced down to the now bulging neckline of her blouse, she could see the edge of her lacy black bra and forced herself to not run her fingers over it.

"There, that ought to do it" Bernie spoke sounding more breathless than she'd hoped to sound. She could see the blush forming on Serena's features and watched as her eyes fell to the floor.

"Oh and for the record... " Serena snapped her head back up to look at Bernie who was now slowly stepping away "You are beautiful"  
Serena felt Bernie's eyes burn through her body as she looked her up and down one last time about to turn around.

 

"And definitely very, very... sexy"

 

 


	2. The Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided this is going to be a very slow and painful burn for you all :) Mwahaha. I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think.

Serena had to write a report after every visit to the bar and attend a weekly meeting to discuss her progress. She sat for hours trying to type up the report, but how could she focus when her mind could only concentrate on one thing, Bernie. She wasn't sure how much information she should include, she couldn't exactly document the close, intimate encounters she had with the manager, could she. Her mind was blank, no words would come to her, just the image of blonde waves and brown eyes invaded her mind.

"This is ridiculous" she sighed, snapping her laptop closed in frustration. 

Serena had only met Bernie twice, only spent a handful of hours in her company, so why was this woman making everything seem harder than it should be. She thought back to her first shift, she was too nervous to even think about the investigation, she knew the most important thing to start with, was getting to know how things worked. She had hoped to at least make some progress and learn how to pull a pint or two, but every movement she made was followed by dark eyes watching her from the distance. 

Usually, in situations like that, it would make her feel uncomfortable, but there was something about knowing Bernie was watching her that made her relax a little and calmed her nerves slightly. Serena rubbed her temple, trying to clear her head of the intrusive thoughts, how was she ever going to do her job, with this alluring woman monitoring her every move, why was she watching her so closely, did she already suspect her or was she just looking out for her. Figuring her mind would work better after a good nights rest, she headed into her small ensuite bathroom to run a warm bath hoping it would help her unwind before bed.

___

Bernie slumped down at the bar throwing a cloth over her shoulder and took out her phone from her back pocket. She scrolled down her contacts and stopped when she found the name she had been looking for and began to type.

'Hi, Its Bernie'

She sighed, erasing the words and tried again.

'Lucy, I was wonde-'

She once again erased the message and closed down her phone deciding to grab a drink instead. She poured the remainder of a bottle of whiskey into a glass before sitting back down.

"Are you gonna stare at that thing all night or are you actually going to call her?" Bernie jumped out of her skin at the familiar voice entering the room.

"Alex! don't do that.." She warned the woman who was grinning at her from ear to ear as she took a mouthful of her drink.

"Well?... what are you waiting for?" Alex nodded towards her phone still resting on the bar top. Bernie followed her gaze down to her phone and picked it up unlocking it.

"I don't even know what to say, she probably doesn't even want the job anymore" Bernie slumped her head down onto the bar and closed her eyes. Silence filled the air for a few minutes and all she could hear was the sound of her heart beating. 

"You like her..." A soft voice spoke and Bernie shot her head back up to look at Alex.

"What? No, I-" Words failed her and she shook her head to deny the suspicion, she didn't want to hear those words, she couldn't let herself fall for anyone, not yet.

"Bern.."

"Just leave it Alex, I don't like her ok?" Bernie pushed herself up to her feet and walked out to the back taking her now empty glass with her. She almost broke the glass putting it in the dishwasher, she didn't know where this anger was coming from, why she was feeling so emotional. Falling for someone was supposed to feel good, however, all Bernie could feel was fear.

"The way you looked at her last night..." Bernie slammed the dishwasher closed as Alex entered the kitchen and began to speak again.

"I know you Bern and I know that look. I know that look, because it was the same look..." Alex paused taking a breath of courage before continuing "The same look you used to give me" Bernie felt a lump form in her throat and knew she couldn't reply even if she wanted to. Instead, she stood frozen with her back facing away from Alex, she stared out the window praying her threatening tears wouldn't fall from her eyes.

She heard the woman move closer, felt her rest a hand on top of her own that was still gripping the edge of the counter. "Call her..." The brunette turned Bernies hand and placed the phone into her palm before placing a soft kiss on her now damp cheek and walking away.

\---

Serena stepped out of the bath wrapping a towel around her body, she shivered as the cold air hit her skin and dried up the water droplets resting on her body. Walking over to her chest of draws she pulled out a pair of pajamas and lay them out on her bed, she began to dry herself off when her phone started to ring.

"Bernie, Hi" She sat down on her bed still hugging the towel close to her wet body. She heard a deep breath from the other end and gave her time to speak.

"Hello you, I erm- I was just wondering if maybe.." Serena heard the pause and hesitation in Bernie's voice and couldn't help feeling slightly concerned when she struggled to continue the sentence.

"Bernie, is everything ok?" 

"Yes, sorry I- I didn't get much sleep last night..." Serena frowned knowing something else was bothering Bernie, but accepted her reply and waited for her to carry on.

"Are you free tomorrow? I just wanted to give you some extra training. I- um, obviously, I'd understand if you didn't want to continue working for me but-" Serena cut her off before she could finish.

"What time?" 

"Is Four alright with you? I was thinking, we could grab a coffee in town before we start?" Serena felt a smile creep on her lips at Bernie's words, was she hearing it right, a beautiful woman wanted to have coffee... with her.

"That sounds perfect, see you then" 

The conversation came to a close sooner than Serena hoped and she felt a strange sadness fill her when the phone cut off. She wanted to call her back, hear her voice one more time but couldn't. Her thoughts instantly changed and she felt a panic rise in her stomach, what was she going to wear. She stood between the open doors of her wardrobe going through every outfit it held within, pulling one out every now and then just to hold it up against herself and place it back in. It wasn't a date, she knew it was only coffee and coffee wasn't a date, was it? 

She shut the doors giving up on her search and dropped her towel to slip into her pajamas before crawling into bed. She couldn't resist checking her phone one last time before turning her light off, just in case she had a text but just as she expected, there was nothing.

\---

The next day came by all too quickly and soon Serena found herself sat in the coffee shop waiting for Bernie to arrive. She had woken up that morning to a text containing details of the coffee shop they would meet in.

'So I was thinking of Mad hatters, it's a nice little coffee and bookstore uptown. I could pick you up on my way if you'd like? - B' 

She had felt nervous thinking about being in a small space with Bernie, what if it was awkward and she couldn't find anything to talk about. So she had declined her offer and decided to make her own way there arriving half an hour early. She wondered why Bernie wanted to have coffee with her and not just meet at the bar, could it be that Bernie had changed her mind and no longer wanted her working with her? She was snapped from her thoughts as the sound of the door binging open claiming her attention.

She saw the long legs enter the shop fitted with blue jeans clinging to her skin, her eyes trailed up over her white vest top and up to her eyes hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. She watched as the blonde scanned the room causing her hair to sway side to side, she lifted her glasses off resting them on her head as her gaze caught sight of her sitting at a table across the room. 

Her smile lit up the room, Bernie was glowing and in that moment all Serena could think about was how beautiful she looked, she was so entranced she could see her mouth moving but couldn't hear any words.

"Sorry, I was in a whole other world, wh- what did you say?" Bernie gave her a tight-lipped smirk as she sat her bag down on the chair and pulled out her purse.

"I was just asking if you wanted a coffee or tea?" 

"Coffee sounds great, thank you" She gave Bernie a smile as she nodded in reply before making her way over to the counter.

She hadn't been with Bernie Five minutes and had already made a fool of herself, she had no idea where all this had sprung from, was it just the nerves of the job, all the pressure she was under or was she trying to cover up the guilt she was feeling with, this.. whatever this was.

They sat making casual conversation sipping at their drinks, sharing the occasional glance behind the cups in their hands. Serena felt comfortable with Bernie, she didn't feel like she had to talk or like she had to try and make conversation, it was nice. She felt like she was in the company of someone she had known her entire life.

"Are you ready to go to the bar?" Serena asked after the empty cups had been resting for at least Five minutes.

"Not yet, I have something much better planned" Bernie gave her a playful smirk like she was up to something mischevious and Serena couldn't help but laugh at this playful side, she raised her eyebrow in question hoping that the blonde would elaborate.

"Grab your coat" the woman stood up pushing in her chair and putting on her own jacket.

"I'm taking you shopping" 

\---

They entered the first shop that was just over the road from the coffee house, it was a small boutique that had a wide range of different styles of clothing. It wasn't a shop Serena would usually enter, it seemed to have a target audience of.. well a lot younger than her but she kept her options open as she scanned the rails of the store. She watched as Bernie immediately started piling her arms up with items of clothing. Serena laughed at her under her breath as she turned to start skimming through the rail beside her.

"I didn't have you down as the shopping kinda of girl" Serena shot her a look and Bernie raised her eyebrows at her as she made her way over to her side.

"Oh, I'm not, these aren't for me" She dumped the stack of clothes into Serena's arms rearranging the ones on top to prevent them falling off. 

"There you go, try these on?" Serena shot her a questionable look as Bernie had already begun to guide her over to the other side of the shop.

"They're for me?" 

"Well unless you want me to tear apart every piece of clothing you own, I suggest you get something I won't need to destroy" Bernie winked cheekily at her and Serena could feel her cheeks burning as she recalled the blonde adjusting her previous outfit.

Before Serena could object Bernie had pulled the curtain to the changing room closed, giving her the privacy she needed to try on the mountain of clothing she had picked out for her. Bernie took a seat in the dressing room chair opposite the booth and waited for what felt like hours, she watched as the curtain moved every now and then as Serena changed from one thing to another.

"How are you getting on?" Bernie pried hoping the woman would shed some light on the outfits she had chosen for her.

"I don't know, I'm not sure they suit my body shape" Serena mumbled through the curtain, just loud enough for Bernie to hear.

"Show me" 

Serena felt her stomach turn at Bernie's words and hesitated before slowly stepping out from behind the thick silver cloth, after all, she knew Bernie had to see her in something like this eventually if she was to continue her work. She felt self-conscious all of a sudden like she was revealing a part of her self no one had ever seen before, but as soon as she laid eyes on the blonde, she felt her body relax.

Bernie watched as Serena took a few small steps towards where she was sat, her eyes darted to rest on the black leather skirt that clung tightly to her bare legs. Her eyes trailed up to see a leopard print top, that had a zip running from her breasts down to her navel where it came to an end, revealing just a hint of skin between the top and the skirt. She was broken away from her thoughts when she heard the brunette clear her throat, she was suddenly aware her lips had parted too far and quickly snapped her jaw closed. 

"Well, what do you think?" Serena asked as Bernie shuffled slightly in her chair, she felt her cheeks deepen in color and didn't know where to look. She figured the floor seemed like the safest option, anywhere other than the depths of Bernie's dark eyes.

"Turn around"

Serena began to turn at Bernies command, she could have sworn she heard Bernies breath catch in her throat for a minute, and even though she could no longer see the blonde, she felt the burn of her gaze trailing down her body.

Bernie let her eyes fall down the length of her figure, the clothes hugged her perfectly showing every beautiful curve. She had to do everything in her power to stop herself from walking up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and whispering 'take it off' in her ear.

"Well?..." Serena turned around once again to face Bernie, pulling her from the trance she had her under.

"You look... I mean It's, erm, we'll take it!" She flashed her a smile almost embarrassed to look her in the eye as she shot up and pointed out towards the exit.

"I'll erm, just go... and pay" 

The second Bernie had paid for the clothes, she darted straight for the door, needing to feel the chill of the air against her skin. She leaned up against the wall and took a drag of her now lit cigarette, as she waited for the other woman to get changed. What was she thinking bringing her here, she felt like a fool, like all her emotions had been exposed in that very moment Serena had appeared from behind the curtain. Usually, she would ask Alex to accompany the new girls shopping and help with the outfits. Bernie had no clue what she was doing, when it came to fashion, her wardrobe only ever held the same old outfits that lasted her through many years. Thinking of Alex, she took out her phone and sent a quick text the way.

'Don't worry about coming in early to set up tonight, I'm going to train Lucy to do it. - B'

She took another deep drag, letting the smoke fill her lungs, as she made a mental note of jobs to show her new colleague. Her phone soon buzzed against her leg, pulling her from her thoughts. 

'Replacing me already? Are you going to give her extra dance lessons too ;) - A' 

Bernie rolled her eyes at the reply and couldn't help but smile at the thought of the possibility of showing her the routine. 'Would she even want to dance?' Bernie thought to herself as she stubbed the last bit of her cigarette out on the wall, the image of Serena dancing on the bar sent shivers down Bernies back. The door to the shop opened beside her, revealing the same woman that invaded her mind every waking minute. She watched as the woman shyly walked over and felt the corners of her lips creep up the closer she got. 

"Ready?" Bernie felt her hand reach out to rest on Serenas arm as she spoke, It was like a reflex action, something that felt so familiar and natural, something she longed to do every second she was with her.

"Ready" Serena nodded in reply as they started to walk side by side along the street.

\---

They arrived back at the bar shortly after browsing a few more shops along the way and Serena was suddenly aware they were now completely alone. She spent the first hour or so in Bernies shadow, she was talked through all the little jobs she couldn't be shown when they were open. Changing the barrels proved trickier than she had thought, but everything else seemed simple enough to get the hang of and she was slowly learning how things worked.

"Someones hungry" Bernie glanced over her shoulder at the brunette when she heard the growl of her stomach.

"We have a few hours before we have to open, do you want to grab some food?" Bernie asked glancing up at the clock on the brick wall, she saw Serena nod from the corner of her eye.

"I thought you'd never ask" The blonde laughed at the woman's reply before walking out the back leading Serena down towards the bar's kitchen. She opened one of the draws underneath the counter and pulled out a handful of takeout leaflets.

"Bloody hell" Serena chuckled taking a seat at the table as Bernie threw the menus in front of her.

It felt like another hour had passed before Bernie had made her final decision and picked up the phone to place the order. They both sat comfortably in each others company waiting for the food to arrive and Serena surprised herself when the conversation just seemed to flow effortlessly. There were no awkward moments, the silences between them felt warm and inviting and neither felt the need to fill them quickly. Bernie made her laugh more times than she could count and they discovered they had a surprising amount in common.

They ate in silence for a while, sharing the occasional glance every few minutes until Bernie broke the silence.

"Tell me more about yourself?"

Serena felt her heart skip a beat, it was a simple question but the answer was complicated. She saw the words in black and white when she closed her eyes, she knew what she had to say. She spent days getting her story straight and preparing for this question but nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of guilt that shot through her stomach when she thought about lying to this woman. 

"Lucy?" Bernie frowned in concern reaching her hand across the table to rest over Serenas. She needed to stop doing that, they were barely even friends and she felt herself jumping at every opportunity to touch the woman.

"Well.. what do you want to know?" Serena felt Bernies thumb run over her knuckle softly before slowly pulling it back to pick up her fork.

"Everything, I want to know everything"

Serena didn't know what words were going to fall out, what version of the story she would tell the innocent woman when she started talking. She sighed and felt her body relax when she finally started to speak, the truth flowed out. What harm could it really do, how was Bernie to know if she really did grow up in Pennsylvania and not Boston. Bernie sat and listened to Serena talk, she didn't interrupt once and no matter what Serena told her she wanted to know more.

They finished the meal along with the glass of wine Bernie had poured for them both and made their way back through to the bar to start setting up. They both started pulling the chairs down from the small round tables lined up along the wall tucking them neatly underneath, both knowing it wouldn't last a second when the door opened and customers came flying in.

"Oh, I almost forgot.." Bernie began as she pulled the final chair down but sat on it instead of tucking it in. Serena raised her eyebrow as she leaned herself against the table Bernie was sat at, their legs slightly touching.

"I have a set of Rules you need to follow, some are quite serious and others not so much.." Bernie looked up at Serena who gave her a reassuring smile in urge for her to continue.

"Go on..."

"I will start with the serious ones, everyone gets two chances here, a third strike and you're out" Bernie felt rude, like a teacher warning her students and couldn't help but notice a fearful look in the woman's eyes.

"One... Stay clean, any signs of you using or dealing drugs of any kind inside my bar will have serious consequences" Serena felt herself let go of the breath she had been holding, she was both surprised and relieved as Bernie spoke, drugs was the reason she was here in the first place and to hear her voice her opinion on the matter was settling.

"Two... You are to appear available but not be available" Bernie paused "That also means no Relationships outside of work, is erm, Is that going to be a problem?" She looked down at her lap playing nervously with her hands as she waited for a response. This was usually the hardest rule for her girls to understand, but Bernie had too much trouble at her bar in the past and found this way the best way to prevent drama breaking out.

"No, that's fine with me" Bernie snapped her head up almost in shock, she had never had a response so calm before.

"No uh, man in your life then?" She questioned her curiously trying to read her facial expressions. Serena laughed at this and shook her head at the woman sat beneath her.

"Good God No" The Blonde bit her lip debating her next question, she was worried it was too soon, too personal.

"Girlfriend?" She held her breath instantly regretting opening her mouth. The question was followed by a long pause and for a second it looked like Serena herself was debating the answer in her head.

"No" She whispered shyly before locking her eyes onto Bernie, a second felt like a minute and Serena found herself fixed in the moment, it was as if time had stopped and the only indication of it continuing was the small smile appearing on Bernies lips.

"What?" The brunette spoke first breaking the air that was thickening around them.

"Just hard to believe that's all. I mean a girl like you, Single.." The blonde shrugged her shoulders causing the other woman to blush slightly. 

"Anyway, what are the other rules?" Serena asked forcing herself to look away from the other woman.

"The rest is not so serious" Bernie begun to run off the rest of her list...

"No men on the bar, if they start to get rowdy use the ice bucket on them... When you hear the bell ring Three times the Bras come off... Never serve water at the bar, if anyone asks you-"

"Wait what did you just say?" Serena interrupted the woman

"No water is to be served at-"

"No no, the one before that?" She watched Bernie frown as if she was trying to recall her last words.

"Ahh, well we have a No Bra rule after 2 pm on Saturdays" She paused for breath expecting Serena to step in but she didn't "Is uh that going to be ok with you? You don't have to do anything you feel uncomfortable with" She shuffled onto the edge of the chair slightly closer to the other woman and looked up at her. She felt as if she was just scaring the woman off more and more with every word she said, she could tell by Serenas face that she wasn't easy on the idea. 

"It's not that, it's just, how am I supposed to do that without, you know" Serena gestured to her top and Bernie clocked on to the confusion and couldn't help the cheeky smile slip into her features.

"There's a nack to it, Look" Bernie stood up from her chair and placed herself directly in front of her. She pulled her arms out of her jacket and threw it over the back of the chair she had just been sitting on. She turned around so her back was facing Serena and slid one hand beneath the back of her shirt and up to where her bra was resting. Bernie looked back over her shoulder slightly to make brief eye contact with the woman. 

"If you can't unclasp it with one hand, just use two" Serena watched as the back of her bra came loose under the fabric of her white shirt, she swallowed as the blonde began to turn back around to face her. She tried to pull her eyes away, but couldn't, Bernie had her transfixed and she didn't want to miss a single move she made.

Bernie took her time with it, slowly running her hand up her arm until her fingertips hooked around the strap of her black bra. It was almost torturous to watch and Serena could tell by the smirk on the blondes face, that she knew she was having an effect on her. She pulled the strap over her shoulder lifting her arm to slip through the gap then repeating the same antagonising actions on the other side. 

Serena couldn't take her eyes off Bernie's hands, as she slowly tugged on one of the straps causing the bra to start sliding out from beneath her top. She made it look so simple, so easy, so seductive and sexy. She felt her mouth go dry as the bra started to reveal more of Bernies breasts covered only by the thin cotton of her top. She wanted to bite her lip at the sight of her, she could see her nipples showing through slightly and felt a warmth take over her body. 

"It takes practice but I'm sure you will get the hang of it pretty quickly" The sound of Bernies soft voice snapped her from her dark thoughts, she broke her eyes away from the sight of her plump breasts and let them fall on the woman's lips briefly before landing on her eyes.

Bernie noticed the way Serena struggled to keep eye contact and shuffled herself slightly on the table as if she were about to stand but decided against it. She couldn't help but notice the way the street light shone in through the window turning Serenas face golden, just enough to hide the sweet blush of her cheeks. 

"I'd like to see you again Friday before you start your next shift" She spoke clearing her throat mid-sentence.

"And here's me thinking I had all the training I needed" The brunette laughed now trusting her legs to hold her weight as she stood up. 

"Oh, I'm far from done with you yet..." She flashed a wink in her direction before walking over to the door and unlocking it.

Serena grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door where Bernie was standing "What time do you want me?" She asked 'Now I want you now' was all Bernie wanted to say "Sevenish?" She questioned as she opened the door just as another figure approached the entrance.

"Sorry I'm late Bern, won't happen again!" Alex practically ran through the door and headed straight out the back, the two women exchanged looks as soon as she disappeared out of sight.

"Are you going to be alright getting home?" By the time she finished her sentence Serena was already stepping out of the door into the cold of the night. She gave Bernie a nod and her mouth formed into a smile, that lingered longer than it should have.

"Good night Bernie" Serena turned on her heel wrapping her jacket tighter around her body, as she began to walk down the street. Bernie watched her disappear into the darkness of the night before whispering under her breath.

"Goodnight Lucy"


	3. Show us your moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie teaches Serena a move, or two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments, I wouldn't have the confidence to continue this without them. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Many thanks to @TineSindt for editing the chapter for me

 

Serena had her first meeting the morning before she was due to meet Bernie. She ran through everything from the floor plans of the bar, to what she could gage of the staff shift patterns. She couldn't help but feel guilty in some way, the girls seemed nice and other than the erotic dancing and occasional fire hazards, she hadn't noticed anything unprofessional yet.

"Maybe we should consider ruling this bar out of the investigation?" The chief spoke and Serena felt her heart sink at the possibility of never seeing Bernie again. She had no idea why it bothered her so much, after all, she barely knew the woman.

It was in that moment she realized she still had so much left to discover about the mysterious blonde, there was so much she didn't yet know. It was like she had opened up a book that she hadn't read yet, all new and exciting. She was eager to read the next chapter, desperate to find out where the story would take her. 

"Why don't you give me another week or two? I've only had one shift in the bar and that was only a trial run." She pleaded with the stern man but he didn't look convinced. She released a heavy sigh and continued.

"I need to gain their trust and I'm afraid that will take a little time, Sir" The ghostly man glanced over at the other officer that was sitting across the table, needing some sort of confirmation. The red-headed woman gave a swift nod of the head before shuffling around the papers in front of her, ready to move onto the next case.

"I suppose an extra week or two wouldn't hurt, but if you have no breakthrough soon, It's off. Are we clear?" Serena smiled to herself in relief as the man spoke and then nodded in response before replying.

"Crystal"

\---

Bernie was sat at the bar propped up on a stool, looking over last weeks takings when she heard the door rattle open. She looked up with a smile, expecting to see Serena when another familiar face walked through the door.

"Alex, I thought I told you-" The brunette held up her hands in defense.

"I know, I know, I completely forgot until I walked in!" Bernie rolled her eyes at her, she had told her twice already that she wasn't needed this early as she had asked Lucy to come in to help open up. Bernie eyed the woman up and down as Alex scanned the room suspiciously.

"No Lucy?" Bernie shook her head in response.

"Did you call her in the end? Did you find out more about her?" Alex pried, leaning up against the bar top.

It soon clicked why Alex had come in so early, she was fishing for information. She had always been one to meddle in bernies relationships, every girl she had ever dated had been scared off by Alex asking too many questions, far too soon. She knew it was just Alex being a protective friend but was now starting to wonder if there was more to it.

Bernie had first met Alex in college, they became good friends, and by the time summer came around they were lovers. It was never anything serious between them, they were young, having fun and it didn't last that long. By the time summer was over they had both gone their separate ways. Alex had met another woman who she soon moved in with and Bernie vacated to the big city, she got herself a job in a bar and then bought a bar for herself.

It was years later when Alex turned up on her door one night in tears, her partner had thrown her out and she had nowhere else to go. Bernie took her in, gave her a job and helped her find a place of her own in the same borough. Neither of them ever mentioned their college days or what had happened between them but it was clear to Bernie that they still had unresolved feelings of some sort. There were words that needed saying but they always got left unspoken, neither of them wanting to be the first to open up the can of worms.

"She will be here in-" Bernie glanced at her watch, pouting her lips.

"About 20 minutes" Bernie stated ignoring the other questions that had been asked.

"Oh, I can go if you like? Come back when my shift starts?" Alex said taking off her jacket, making it clear she had no intentions of leaving.

"You're here now, might as well make yourself useful and sort through this for me." Bernie waved the paperwork in front of her, giving her a firm smile.

"I'm going to get a shower. If Lucy turns up before I'm done, just get her a drink yeah?" Alex gave her a mock salute as she sat down on the warm stool before looking over the sales list. It was only minutes later when Serena walked through the door.

"Lucy Hi!"

Serena was startled to see Alex sitting behind the bar instead of Bernie. She felt her entire body tense at the sight of the other woman, there was something about her that made Serena feel intimidated and uneasy.

"Bern is just getting out the shower, give her Five then go up" The woman spoke not bothering to look up from her paperwork, knowing full well that Bernie doesn't allow anyone up to her flat, not even her.

"Oh okay, thanks" She shrugged off her coat and hung it on the rack, not really knowing what to do with herself next. 

"Where you from then? Not a city gal that's for sure" Serena had started to regret turning up slightly earlier, she was never good at casual conversations or making small talk.

"Boston, actually" she sat down on one of the chairs and took out her phone hoping Alex would stop trying to question her but she didn't. She must have asked about twenty questions within the short handful of minutes she had been sat there.

"What is this an interrogation or something?" Serena let out a laugh, slightly nervous at the thought of standing up to Alex.

"Just like to know what I'm working with, that's all" Serena felt herself getting mad at her words  _'Who did she think she was, bloody cheek'_ she thought to herself.

"She should be done by now if you wanna go up?" The woman pointed out towards the hall with her pen still in hand without taking her eyes off her page in front of her.

"Sure" Serena couldn't get away fast enough, she walked out into the hall where she found the wooden staircase that was leading up to the front door of Bernies flat.

 

Serena had never been into Bernies flat before, she wasn't even sure she had permission to be up here, but her curiosity got the better of her. She gave a light knock on the door as she cleared her throat.

"Bernie?" She muttered through the wood, there was no answer. She knocked a second time slightly harder and the force caused the door to crack open slightly _'Did she leave it open for me or did she just forget to lock it'_   Serena thought hoping it was the first option. She gave it a nudge letting it swing further open.

"Bernie!" She called out louder this time but there was still no answer. ' _Maybe she was sleeping'_  Serena debated whether to go back downstairs and wait for her, but the thought of facing Alex again made her reconsider.

She took a step into the flat, not far from the doorway and took a moment to scan the room. It wasn't at all how she expected it to be, it was all modern and the furniture looked rather expensive. The colors were neutral, which gave the flat a cold feel. It lacked a personal touch as if it was a showroom and not someones home. The only thing indicating life was the empty mugs on the coffee table and dirty clothes hung over the back of the sofa, that was placed in the center of the open room. 

As she took another step inside, the faint sound of music hit her ears. She listened trying to hear what direction it was coming from when suddenly the music grew louder as a door on the far side of the room opened.

Serena's jaw dropped when a cloud of steam flooded out the door and a figure emerged from within it. Bernie walked into the room scrunching her hair dry, it took her a few seconds to realize she wasn't alone. She jumped out of her skin when she noticed the other woman, she placed a hand on her chest, both to calm her racing heart and to prevent the crisp white towel unraveling from her body.

"OH, MY GOD! Lucy, wh-what are you doing up here?" Bernie chocked out still clearly in shock. Serena's eyes were wide and the woman was frozen to her spot.

"I-I-I'm so sorry" she managed to tear her eyes from Bernie and looked down at the floor.

"Um, Alex said... Oh never mind I'll erm, just-" Serena turned quickly making her way to the door, she was so close to escaping this horrendous moment when she heard the other woman's voice.

"Stay?" Serena paused on the spot and took a breath, considering her options. She could leave now and risk making it more awkward between them, or stay and try not to make a complete fool of herself. She turned around and took a step towards the woman, making sure to keep her eyes fixed on anything other than her dripping wet body.

"You can look at me you know, I do have a towel on" Serena was all too aware of the lack of fabric covering the woman's steamy skin. She looked up in politeness, instantly regretting it when her eyes trailed up her long toned legs. Their eyes locked for longer than they should have and Bernie watched as Serena's eyes followed a drop of water that fell from her hair and ran down to the V of her chest.

Bernie cleared her throat and took a step closer to the brunette, losing her train of thought for a minute.

"I'm just going to get changed, make yourself at home" She pointed towards the bedroom door opposite them before slowly walking over in that direction. As she reached the bedroom door she stopped and turned to Serena once more, looked her up and down and frowned.

"You're not wearing the outfit we bought?"

"Ah it's in my bag downstairs, I didn't want to walk here in it" Serena explained and Bernie smiled before replying.

"You can use the dressing room downstairs later; unless you want to get changed up here?" Serena didn't answer and just smiled in response, dragging her eyes away from the beautiful woman that still had water droplets grazing down her skin. 

Bernie stepped into her bedroom closing the door but leaving it slightly ajar so she didn't seem rude.

"There is still some warm coffee left in the pot, if you-" Bernie shouted from her room but was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming closed.

\---

Serena felt the sudden need for air, her chest felt tight and her skin was getting clammy. She lent her back against the front door, praying Bernie hadn't noticed her leave in such a rush. Once her breathing had slowed she made her way downstairs, she couldn't stand the thought of showing her face in front of Alex now, so she decided to sit on one of the bottom steps.

"Stupid, Stupid" Serena buried her head in her hands, she felt so embarrassed and knew she had made a complete idiot of herself. She tried to convince herself she was being ridiculous, after all, Bernie didn't get mad or show any signs of anger towards her and her rude intrusion. 

 _'Congratulations Campbell, you've really fucked up this time'_ She rubbed her temples wishing the ground could open up and swallow her whole. It felt like hours had gone by before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind her.

"Lucy?" A soft concerned voice spoke. She made no effort to move or reply and within seconds, she felt the other woman slide down next to her and sit on the same step.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-" Bernie burst out laughing taking the brunette by surprise.

"Don't be ridiculous! I should be the one to apologize, you're probably scared for life now!" The slightly flustered woman spoke chuckling in between her words. Her laugh was infectious and Serena couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"I will be washing my eyes out for days!" She replied, giving the blonde a cheeky look. Bernie's mouth dropped open jokingly as she pretended to be offended. 

"Oi, who do you think you are?!" She gave Serena a playful nudge causing her to laugh even more. She narrowed her dark eyes at Bernie, trying to read her expression and then held out her hand for her to shake.

"Lucy Jones, nice to meet you" Bernie linked her hand with hers and held the shake firmly, letting her fingers caress the soft skin gently.

"Haha, very funny!" Bernie replied as she stood up still refusing to let go of Serena's hand.

"Come on you, we have work to do." She pulled Serena up to her feet, her body landing dangerously close to hers. She had to do everything in her willpower to resist pulling her even closer to her warm body.

Bernie was certain there was something between them, there was something that filled the air whenever they were together. She couldn't put her finger on it and a part of her wanted to ignore it, hoped that it would go away so she could just put it down to a good friendship. But she could no longer deny the way she felt when she was around Lucy Jones. She couldn't ignore the flutters in her stomach, or the racing of her heart, she was falling for her quicker than she had ever fallen before. 

\---

Serena was taken aback when Bernie started pushing all the chairs and tables to one side clearing a space in the center of the room. Serena had no idea what Bernie had planned for this evening and began to feel nervous at the possibilities of what it may be.

"I forgot to tell you the last, and most important rule" Bernie began to explain as she pushed the last couple of chairs aside.

"I thought you might have asked about it by now, but well... you haven't" Serena frowned in confusion.

"Asked what? what is the last rule?"

She watched Bernie walked to the other side of the room, pressing a button on the stereo to start the music. She turned around with a daring smile spread across her face that Serena hadn't seen before. It all of a sudden clicked in her mind what Bernie could be up to and she held her breath in suspense as the blonde move closer to her.

"You, Miss Jones," Bernie placed her hands on Serena's shoulders squeezing them softly as she looked playfully into her eyes.

"Are going to learn how to dance."

Serena's eyes widened at the realization, she had seen the other girls dance multiple times now and couldn't imagine herself being able to dance like that. 

"You do know, it's going to take me years to dance like they do" Serena laughed nervously and Bernie narrowed her eyebrows.

"Looks like your new girl isn't cut out for it Bern" Both their heads turned to where the voice came from to see Alex now sitting on top of the bar watching them. They had completely forgotten that Alex was still floating about the place somewhere. Serena watched Bernie as she rolled her eyes at Alex and then turned back round to face her.

"Don't doubt yourself" Bernie gave her a smile lifting her confidence instantly before once again turning on her heels to face the other lady.

"Alex, why don't you go grab some dinner? You can come back when your shift starts" The tone in Bernie's voice wasn't one to be argued with, she raised her eyebrow as Alex scrunched her nose up and jumped down from the bar to grab her coat.

"I will be back in an hour" The woman gave one last look at Serena giving her a wink before heading out the front entrance of the bar.

"Shall we?" Bernie turned all her attention to Serena, taking her hand and leading her over to the bar.

"Each girl learns three dances" She begun to explain in a soft voice that was barely audible but so calming to Serena

"A group dance, a duet, and a solo." Bernie noticed the slightly panicked look in the brunette's eyes.

"Its okay, we'll start with the group routine" Serena watched the blonde walk over to the stereo again and skip through a few tracks before finding a suitable song.

"It's the easiest dance, as there is less room to move when everyone is up on the bar at the same time." She gave Bernie a nod as the blonde effortlessly climbed up onto the bar and offered her hand to help pull her up next to her.

\---

The time flew by and before Serena knew it she was halfway through her shift. It was the busiest she had ever seen it, packed to its capacity with people getting drunker by the second. They had been so busy serving that they hadn't had a chance to get up on the bar and dance yet, which she was more than thankful for. It was a simple enough dance to do, a few steps left, few to the right, a spin there, a kick here, a simple country dance.

"I'm just going to grab some bottles from the cellar" Bernie informed Alex before making her way out the back. Alex looked over at Serena, who was busy collecting glasses from all the tables. A smirk covered her face as an idea came to mind, she reached over for the megaphone and climbed up on the now sticky bar.

"Right then fellas, who's up for a dance then?!" Serena felt her body freeze as soon as she heard Alex speak and the crowd around her burst into cheer.

"Oh, it looks like someones a bit shy!" Serena turned to give the woman a pleading look, knowing exactly what Alex was trying to do. Serena felt confident that she knew the routine well enough, she just wasn't sure she was good enough to dance in front of people yet, especially without Bernie by her side.

"Why don't you give her a hand chaps?!" Before Serena could hesitate she was lifted up onto the bar by a few rowdy men, she soon gathered her balance and scanned the room for Bernie, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I only know the main dance!" She shouted over at Alex who was starting to dance along to the song. She could feel the panic rising in her stomach, this wasn't the dance she had learned earlier.

"Come on then girl, show us your moves!" A voice from the crowd shouted up to her. 

"That's not 'till later, you'll just have to improvise" Alex yelled over to her, giving her a quick smirk before dropping to her knees and tossing her hair around.

"What you waiting for then gorgeous?!" Another man yelled up at her, followed by a wolf whistle from the man behind him. She could feel the pressure building, it was all becoming too much to cope with.

"I-I'm, S-orry" She muttered quietly as she shuffled on her feet, she could feel all the eyes focused on her, waiting for her and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She took a small step back, about to turn around and get down but she misjudged the distance and lost her balance on the edge of the bar.

\---

Bernie was walking up the cellar stairs as Alex's voice came on the megaphone, but she couldn't work out what was being said over the muffle of the crowd. She placed the crate of bottles down on the floor as soon as the bar came into focus and she saw Serena standing on the bar. ' _What on earth is she doing?'_   Bernie thought to herself as she walked closer to see Alex egging her on.

"I'm going to bloody kill that woman!" She said through gritted teeth, giving Alex a glance that could kill. Her focus went back to Serena who was standing there awkwardly, shuffling from side to side occasionally to avoid wandering hands that were holding dollar bills and being placed all over the bar and god knows what other places.

"Lucy!" Bernie called as she jumped up onto the bar just was Serena lost her footing and was about to fall.

"Woah, steady on there." Bernie held on tightly to Serena's waist as she caught her fall and pulled her slightly back onto the bar. She could feel how tense the woman was, her breathing was rapid. When Serena didn't turn around to face Bernie, the blonde pulled her in closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around her tighter.

"Its okay, I've got you" She whispered softly, her breath hitting the skin just behind Serena's ear. She felt her body relax in her arms as soon as she spoke, she broke away a little placing her hands lightly on her waist again, giving Serena the room she needed to turn around, but she didn't. 

"Just follow my lead okay?" Serena nodded her head and Bernie caught a glimpse of her cheeks rising in a quick reassuring smile, giving Bernie the confirmation she needed to continue. She slid her hands down from Serena's waist, to land just below her hips. Bernie knew this was a risky move, the last thing she wanted to do was to make Serena feel uncomfortable, but when she felt Serena's body sink into hers, she just had to dance with her.

Bernie began to roll her hips, pulling Serena in tighter to her crotch and guiding her to roll hers in rhythm with her own. 

"Are you okay with this?" Serena felt Bernie's lips graze the skin on her neck as she spoke, that alone was enough to drive her mad. She turned her head to the side to try and make eye contact with the woman but could only catch a glimpse of her blonde waves.

"Yes," the word came out more firmly than intended, her desire and frustration both showing through. She placed her hands on the top of Bernie's and squeezed them gently, letting her know she wanted her to continue. 

"Bring your hands up and put them in my hair" Serena hesitated for a second, taken aback by the sudden depth of bernies voice before following bernies request. She had no idea what she was doing, but the second her fingers weaved through her blonde locks she had to resist the urge to turn around and kiss her lips. 

Serena soon felt Bernies warm hands move along her body, her left hand trailed up towards her chest and the other hand glided down her thigh, as far as it could go. Serena arched her back the second Bernie's hand reached her breast, her breath caught in her throat as she felt a hand skim gently over the fabric of her bra. 

Serena tugged on Bernie's hair, causing her to let out a little growl and apply slightly more pressure with her hands that were still running all over her body.

"Do you trust me?" Bernie's words vibrated off of Serena's neck, causing the tiny hairs to stand on end.

"Yes," She purred out breathlessly, anticipating the next movement. Bernie slid her hands along Serena's sides, resisting the urge to kiss her neck as she does so. She ran her fingertips up her arms until she reached her hands that were still buried in her own hair. She could feel Serena's pulse point on her wrist and couldn't believe how fast it was beating, she removed Serena's hands from her hair and held them up above their heads.

"Slide your body down mine, slowly. Until I let go of your hands" Bernie entwined their hands together and slowed the rolling of her hips. 

"Keep your hips moving, don't let the rhythm die." Bernie was now breathless too as Serena begun to slide down the front of her body. She couldn't believe what she was doing, it felt good, and for a minute she had forgotten about the loud crowd cheering and now drawling over them. Bernie let her hands fall and Serena made her way back up just as slowly as she went down, she had a spark of confidence that made her roll her arse out into Bernie's crouch on the way. 

Serena's movements were driving Bernie wild, she could feel the warmth building at her core and had to bite down on her lip to stop herself moaning. Bernie felt Serena place her hands on the back of her thighs, grazing her nails along them. Bernie quickly found she couldn't hold the moan back for much longer, revealing her arousal to Serena. She placed her hands over Serena's stilling her movements and brought her hands to rest behind her back and on Bernies stomach.

For a second, Serena thought she might have overstepped the mark and taken things too far, but when she heard that delightful moan escape Bernie's lips, she knew Bernie was feeling everything she was. She felt her hands being placed behind her back and prayed she wouldn't have to keep them there long, she needed to touch Bernie, needed to feel every inch of her body. 

She felt Bernies hand on the back of her head, gently pushing her forward until she was bent over, she felt her hand almost massage its way down her neck and along her back. She could still feel Bernie rolling and grinding her hips on her and she instantly felt jealous and the pressure Bernie was receiving.

She went to protest at the lack of contact when Bernie lifted her hands, but she soon placed them back down and this time they came around towards her front. Once again trailing up over her breasts slowly lifting her upright again when she reached her shoulders. Serena was aching to be touched, she needed to feel Bernie at her core and it was taking all her willpower to not grab her hand and guide it down to her damp pants.

Bernie wrapped one arm around Serena, taking her hand in hers and stroking her thumb gently across her skin.

"Spin arround" She said as she tugged Serena's arm that was already in her grasp forcing her to turn around swiftly. Their bodies pressed flush into one another, both panting at the same pace. A blush crept onto Serena's cheeks when she locked eyes with Bernie, they had turned darker as they fluttered down towards her own lips and back to her eyes a few times.

Serena felt her heart race as she licked her lips awaiting Bernie's next move. She swallowed hard when she felt the tall woman slide down the front of her body now dropping to her knees. She could feel her hands traveling over the back of her thighs and over her arse. She looked down and instantly regretted it when she saw her dark brown eyes looking up at her from under her fringe. Her legs suddenly felt weaker and Bernie made her way back up just in time to support her. 

Bernie slipped her leg in between Serena's, placing her hands on her lower back controlling the contact, she pulled her in as close as possible as they both rolled their hips in time to the music.

"Oh my god" Serena let the words escape before she could stop them, the electricity shooting to her core was unraveling her bit by bit.

"Lean back as far as you can" Serena didn't think she could move but somehow managed to lean back and let Bernie swoop her body down and around from one side to the other. 

Bernie couldn't take her eyes off Serena's chest, as she directed her movement and her features failed to hide her awe when the woman was once again upright.

"That outfit does look good on you" Bernie smiled cheekily, causing a small laugh to escape Serena's mouth.

"I'm glad you like it" Serena spoke not quite trusting the words that would come out, she was so focused on the movement of their bodies that fitted together so well.

The song came to an end far too quickly than either of them had hoped, however, they knew that any longer would just be torturous and it wouldn't have been long until they both ended up in a sweaty heated mess on the floor if they carried on.

The call for last orders over the megaphone was what finally broke them apart. Bernie hopped off the bar first not quite trusting her legs to catch her fall and then lifted Serena down next to her. 

They both smiled like idiots, slightly embarrassed with the way their bodies acted together.

"Wow," Bernie said trying not to let her jaw hang open when she glanced behind Serena at the bar. She walked over to where they had just been standing and started picking up the dollar bills that had been left for them.

"It looks like it wasn't just me you've impressed tonight" Bernie gave her a playful wink as she handed Serena the money, letting her hand linger on hers for slightly longer than she should have.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
